Froy Girikanan
(Midfielder) |number = 9 (Perfect Spark) 11 (Unnamed Russian club) |team = *'Perfect Spark' (former captain) |seiyuu = Okamoto Nobuhiko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin |debut_anime = Episode 021 (Orion) (voice) Episode 022 (Orion) (actual)}} Froy Girikanan (フロイ・ギリカナン, Furoi Girikanan) is the former captain and midfielder of Perfect Spark. Appearance Froy has short, spiky dove-grey hair with one blue streak and fringe which falls on the left side of his face. His eyes are two-colored, azure and blue, he has dove-grey brows and fair skin tone. Froy wears a gray hooded blouse, decorated with a pattern of white squares at the front and white-red squares at the bottom of the sleeves. He has dark gray trousers and tricolour blue-gray-white sneakers. When Froy greeted Spain, Japan and America at the airport, he wore traditional Russian costume called rubashka, with grey trousers and brown knee-high boots. Personality Froy is friendly, welcoming the Group A members to Russia. He makes sure to gather data on his opponents, believing that their chance of winning would decrease if they didn't. He sometimes tends to ramble when talking about strong soccer players. He also cares about Ichihoshi. He also is calm and talks a lot that his friends have to put him back on track. Plot Froy was heard during the telephone conversation with Ichihoshi Hikaru, before Inazuma Japan left to Russia for the FFI tournament. When Ichihoshi informed him that he would go to Russia soon, Froy got really excited that they would meet again. Ichihoshi asked him not to call him any longer Mitsuru because his name has changed into Hikaru now. Froy was surprised hearing that but agreed, stating that he felt there was something more behind it, not only change of the name. Froy told Hikaru that Japan wasn't supposed to win the Asian preliminaries and was wondering what happened. When Inazuma Japan, Spanish team Invincible Giant and American Star Unicorn left the airport, they were unexpectedly welcomed by the Russian team. To their much surprise, Froy knew everything about the opponents and their techniques, in particular he was interested in Goujin Tetsunosuke. He explained that the Russian team wasn't affiliated with the Orion Foundation, which shocked everyone. Froy also revealed that they were known as Perfect Spark, because they were able to play in any position. Froy called Ichihoshi when Inazuma Japan reached the Kazan city. They sat together on the bench and Froy was glad that Ichihoshi, despite changing his name, didn't change his attitude towards him. What's more, Froy emphasized all the time that his relationship with Girikanan had nothing to do with their friendship. Ichihoshi was listening him in disbelief, not really knowing how to react. Froy was seen later sitting at the stands and watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Spain. He was clearly surprised when Endou Mamoru managed to stop Clario Orvan’s shot with his new technique Diamond Arm. Later when Japan scored the second goal thanks to tactic The General, Froy looked at Ichihoshi with smile, stating that if this was his real soccer, he has changed indeed. After the match ended Froy was waiting for Ichihoshi. He expressed his admiration for their play and was really excited about their upcoming match. Ichihoshi stated that Japan has grown stronger and with their current abilities they were able to compete with Russia. Froy was surprised with his words, which only proved that Hikaru was different than before. When he fused personalities of two brothers he became new person. Froy understood this because they were best friends however Ichihoshi was worried to hear it. He was wondering if Froy could now understand him if he changed so much. As Ichihoshi admitted since he was in the team his teammates were the most important for him, he wanted the team to be stronger. Froy was surprised that Ichihoshi cared so much about his teammates, he wondered what was more important whether best friend or just a team. After a while Ichihoshi explained him that thanks to the team he felt safe, he trusted them and their presence was soothing and calming for him, as if he covered himself with a warm blanket and took a nap. Froy smiled friendly hearing that. Froy appeared again watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Navy Invader. As he stated American Star Unicorn was a good team and he was wondering if the events would run as his brother wanted. Later unexpectedly Navy Invader’s commander Bahat Descom was arrested and replaced by Mack Scride. What’s more 3 members of Star Unicorn joined the opponent team and Ichinose Kazuya implemented his own strategy to play. Froy was looking at this with clear excitement, praising the idea to use these strong passes. Seemingly Navy Invader aimed to destroy Ichinose but thanks to that they kept moving to the Japan's goal and finally united their mind and hearts. It was revealed later that Russia beat Spain with a result 6-0 and Froy scored 3 goals for his team. Their overwhelming play surprised Inazuma Japan’s members who couldn’t believe what has really happened. Before the match with Japan Froy met with Bernard Girikanan, the chairman of the Orion Foundation, who turned out to be his older brother. Bernard asked Froy to use the Orion’s power in their upcoming match but he was confident of their abilities and winning. As Froy stated he already lost against America, just as Bernard wished him to do. Now Froy was going to play on his own. Hissatsu Anime * Trivia *According to Froy's Eleven License, he was Ichihoshi's best friend when they were playing for a Russian team. Gallery Froy Girikanan Kosovorotka.png|Froy wearing a kosovorotka. Froy pointing at Goujin.png|Froy pointing at Goujin. Froy's casual clothes.png|Froy's casual clothes. Ichihoshi and Froy during the meeting in Kazan.png|Ichihoshi and Froy meeting in Kazan. Froy Club Uniform.png|Froy playing for his club in Russia. EL06-12.png|EL06-12. EP-06-017.png|EP-06-017. Froy.png|Froy's artwork. Froy Girikanan Character Art.jpg|Froy's concept artwork. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Captains